Tony Teresi
Anthony "Tony" Teresi was the father of Tommy Egan and a member of the Sicilian Mafia. History Past Before being incarcerated, Tony was a notorious mobster who did many jobs in New York eventually becoming leader of his own gang. At some point, he married a woman named Connie and though they had no children, the two were happy together for the next forty years. At another point, he met Kate Egan, a dancer in Atlantic City and because of his attraction to red heads he fell for her. They soon had an affair leading to the birth of their son Tommy Egan and Teresi took a picture with his infant son. Teresi told Kate he had to go somewhere and that he'd back but he never returned and didn't see his son for years. Tony was eventually caught by the police and was incarcerated for his crimes. He was given a 51 year sentence for one count of manslaughter and one count of second-degree murder. The Series Season 4 Tony is introduced in Season 4 where he is seen speaking with his visiting wife and she tells him this might be the last time they speak since her health is depleting and wishes they had kids to take care of her so he wouldn't have to worry. He tells her that he has been happy because of her and that's all he needed. Later on, Tony has a visit from a lawyer where he is egged on to confess his involvement for possible plea due to his wife's depleting health, though worried for her, he could not accept the deal. He is seen in the cafeteria watching an inmate named Biscuit harassed newly imprisoned James St. Patrick and is sed with James easily snapping the inmate's hand. When Biscuit tries to attack, Teresi orders him to back off. Tony later has a meeting with his attorney and he learns information on James such as him being a club owner and friends with Tommy Egan. He seems to recognize Tommy's last name and has a phone smuggled in the prison where he uses it to and learns of there being a drug dealer named "Ghost". Teresi matches this with James and decides to blackmail him for money. Tony approaches James calling him Ghost as the latter tries to deny this but is threatened with him going to the prosecutor representing his case. James then asks how much money he wants and Teresi gives the amount and tells him he wants Tommy to do the drop. He also tells James that he will continue to provide money as long as he has leverage on him before leaving. Later on, Tony makes a call with his phone and learns the drop was successful from his friend Sammy before he asks about Tommy who delivered it. Sammy seems to confirm something to Tony and the latter is shown shocked at the revelation but it is unknown what it was. Tony soon congratulates James on the drop before he makes a few more demands such as the money being delivered each week and for a meeting with Tommy. However, James reveals his own trump card to Tony such as knowing about a murder committed by one of Tony's men and the state of his wife. Hearing his wife's name, Tony grabs James by the throat as the latter is unfazed and Teresi calms down as James tells him his own demands such as him not blackmailing him anymore or seeing anyone he knows. Teresi is angry but accepts as James walks off with Tony glaring at him. Tony is next seen speaking with Marshal Williams, an abusive guard who had been picking on James that has just been transferred for his actions. Tony inquires if he is mad about his situation as Williams tries to walk away from him but stops when Teresi hints that James was responsible for getting him transferred. Teresi offers to join him in getting revenge on James. Tony and Biscuit (the one who harassed James) soon enter the exercise room to find Williams brutally murdered by James who was covered in blood. As Biscuit quickly attacks James with a knife, the latter manages to hold him off as Tony sneaks up on Biscuit putting him in a submission hold telling him there was a change of plans before the inmate dies. Tony then orders for James to take his clothes off as he is confused as Tony shouts at him to do it, to which he does so. Tony has him switch clothes with the inmate and wipe off the blood on him before he drags Biscuit to the exercising equipment where he hangs him with a belt to make it the look like the inmate killed Williams and committed suicide to avoid the consequences of his actions. Tony and James leave the scene for the guards to find the carnage. When James was being processed to be released, Tony visited him telling him to give the cellphone he had smuggled in the prison to Tommy. James questions why Tony wanted to speak with Tommy so badly asking if he knew his father to which Tony replied "You could say that". James pondered on Tony's words before he realized his meaning and became shocked, these words seem to confirm he is Tommy's father. Tony tells James to get the phone to Tommy or else he'd tell the guards what really happened to Williams before the guards tell him to leave. When James is released, Tony contacts him awaiting the call from Tommy threatening to use the leverage. Days later, an impatient Tony tells James that he wants that call giving him two days or else he'd tell the guards what really happened. After James finally gives Tommy the phone, Tommy contacts Tony and the two talk with Tommy questioning why he wanted to speak with him as Tony soon reveals that he is really Tommy's father. Shocked, Tommy denies this by stating his father was dead but is shocked as Teresi reveals that he was with Tommy's mother and it was her decision for him to not be there in his life. Days later, Tony is then visited by Kate Eagan whose presence surprises him. After she tells him to stay away from Tommy to which they both agree, he is unfazed. Kate threatens to tells his wife Connie about their affair and having a child outside their marriage. Which makes him angry and he watches her leave angrily. After that, Tony is contacted by Tommy who he is surprised to hear from again. Tommy tells him there was a recently arrested prisoner who he needs dead and Tony agrees to it asking for nothing in return saying Tommy is family. Tony asks for the person's name and Tommy tells him its Mike Sandoval and Tony tells his son he'll handle it. Much later, Tony contacts his son and told him its done as Tommy is satisfied with the act being completed. Tony is contacted by his son again who thanks him for his action as Tony expresses pride in his son's activities since his target was a prosecutor. This time the two are able to get to know one another and see some more similarities to each other. He then tells Tommy more about their family before requesting Tommy come see him after getting proof that he's his son from Kate. Tommy later gets his birth certificate and visits his father at the prison. The two then meet face to face with both surprised at their resemblance to one another and laughing at how they finally got to meet. They talk for a while before Tommy requests to learn and meet rest of their family from Tony's side. Season 5 Tony is visited by his son and tells him that he is aware of his activities before stating he should have come to him first. He then asks about his wife and is told of her condition before leaving. The authorities become aware of Tommy visiting Tony and learn of their connection after trying to find proof to build a case against James. John Mak and Cooper Saxe visit him as he is not too pleased to see Mak while refusing to snitch on anyone. Mak tells him they are willing to make him a deal to see his wife who has little time left. Hearing this, Teresi laughs and tells this is what he wanted as Mak realized that Tony had a burner phone to get contact with Tommy and used his visits from him for the fed to get interests and he reveals he is willing to exploit his son for it. Mak compliments his machinations and they make a deal for Tony's freedom. Tony contacts his son and tells him that he is getting out, after he heard of a sketchy prosecutor doing his case but stating he's too old to care and Tommy is happy before Tony hangs up. He smiles at Mak for the plan's success unaware Tommy is skeptical, due to his prison sentence but deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. Tony is later processed and released from prison before he is picked up by Tommy and the two share a hug. Tommy asks about his future goals and Tony tells him they will get food and start some trouble as they drive off. Tony tells Connie about his deal and she is shocked that he chose to rat on someone. He defends it by stating it was for her and its not on the family but Tommy and Ghost. When he is forced by the family to kill either Tommy or Sammy because of a shooting from Tommy's past partners, he chooses to shoot Sammy but the gun wasn't loaded and he is expelled from the family. He talks with Sammy and tells him about his deal, they agree to work to bring Tommy down. He soon gets some info about Tommy's money and goes to meet with Mak and Saxe, he tells them Tommy launders money in Ghost's club. Tony talks with Sammy about dealing with Tommy by stating they will exploit his uses and make some money before giving him away. He later talks with his wife who reveals she is aware that Tommy is really his son and that she knew about his affair. He comes clean and gets a slap from her after he asks for forgiveness but she does forgive him. She tells him that he shouldn't turn Tommy in, since he is the only family he has and will have when she's gone. He thinks about her words and goes out with Sammy and Tommy. After killing a prison guard who was a connect that tried to swindle them, the three spend time together and Tony hears a list of Tommy's murders, which could help him. He goes to a store and its here where Tommy calls him "Dad" and he silently feels guilty as he reflects on Connie's words. When Mak and Saxe called him about Tommy and James, Teresi then decides not to snitch on Tommy, but give them evidence on Ghost. However when Sammy overhears him not snitching on Tommy, he is angered about Tony not giving up Tommy and vows to take him down. When Tommy hears Tony and Sammy arguing and ask what is going on. Teresi then stabs Sammy before he can tell Tommy about Tony being a snitch. However Teresi secret is later exposed by Ghost, who learns about him being a snitch from Angela Valdes and has Vincent order Tommy to kill him. While Tommy is driving with Teresi, he confronts his father about how he really got out of jail. When Teresi tries to lie to Tommy, Tommy reveals that someone looked into his story and that it was a lie. Tommy dismisses him and drops him off at the hospital that Connie is staying. When Tony talks to to Connie about Tommy knowing about him being an informant. Tony reassures Connie that he is not going to snitch on Tommy. Tony arrives home with Tommy and packs up his bag, and explains to Tommy that he changed his mind about snitching on him, when he started to get to know him, but Tommy holding a gun to Teresi and says" it is a little to late dad". Tommy shoots Tony several times before he looks upon his dead father. Tommy takes him and lays Tony's body on the graves of his grandparents. Murders committed by Teresi *'Roberto Solletti': Murdered through unknown means years prior to the start of the series. *'Two Unknown People': Murdered through unknown means years prior to the start of the series. Tony went to jail for killing these two people. *'Biscuit': Strangled to death. *'Marshal Romano': Beaten and head pierced with a drill. *'Sammy': Stabbed to death, when he attempted to tell Tommy of his deal with the feds. Murders connected to Teresi *'Marshal Clyde Williams': Murdered with a free weight by James St. Patrick, Teresi helped cover it up. *'Mike Sandoval': Ordered an inmate to kill him by slicing him in the neck, Tony did it as a favor for his son. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Tommy's family Category:Antagonists Category:Regular characters Category:Informants Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Tommy Egan